An Indigo Kiss
by jellyellie
Summary: She never let anyone in. In her line of work it wasn't wise. Neither was falling for a client's daughter. But when Emily Fitch is around Naomi doesn't care about being wise.
1. Prologue

An Indigo Kiss 

Prologue 

A gunshot.

No!

Emily!

By the time the sound stopped reverberating off the walls, she was already running.

Why wouldn't her legs move any faster?

A gunshot.

That's what it had to be, she had heard that sound enough times now that she recognised it instantly. And yet it was inconceivable to her that that is what it was. She had checked! She had bloody checked! Nothing could harm her Emily, she had been sure of it!

Naomi was moving full speed and yet everything seemed _so _SLOW! Almost as though the universe didn't understand that she needed to be by Emily's side. But _how_ could it not understand? It was such an obvious fact.

Finally, finally! Naomi burst through the door.

Then she saw her...

That was the moment that the world was drained of colour, of substance, of meaning. Of anything other than unbearable pain.

NO!

No.

How could this happen? Not half an hour ago Emily was walking hand in hand with her through the streets of Paris, her radiant smile lighting up the moonless night, her presence lighting up Naomi's soul.

Now here she was, beautiful face pale and still, her striking red hair the same colour as the blood seeping from the wound in the centre of her chest.

And Naomi couldn't move. She barely felt the rest of her team shoulder past her, didn't see as they stretched elastic straps over Emily's ears then placed an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth, heard nothing as they shouted Emily's vital statistics to each other and then began to shock Emily to try and get her heart to restart.

No. All Naomi could feel was the pain, unimaginable and all-consuming. All Naomi could see was Emily's eyes, staring, unseeing, at the ceiling. All Naomi could hear was the silence where the sound of Emily's breathing should have been.

But then a voice, just one, broke through, "_...time of death 11:34." _

And Naomi's heart shattered.

_A/N: Please review :) I'd love to hear what everybody thinks. _

_I am a new author, but I'm sure I can take some criticism... as long as it's constructive :P _

_Thanks for reading! :D _


	2. Chapter 1  Something Good Can Work

_Hi there :D _

_Firstly, thanks to everyone who has read this story, and especially to everyone who wrote reviews (we need more of those :) ) _

_And you'll all have to wait and see if Emily really is dead, but i promise many happy times before the drama, so please don't give up on this just yet?_

_Ok, the title for this chapter come from a song of the same name by The Two Door Cinema Club, it's completely unrelated to the story so isn't a soundtrack or anything, it's just a really good song :) so check it out? _

_Finally, this is basically an introductory chapter (no Naomily just yet) but I'm hoping to have a more exciting one up by the end of this weekend :) _

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

Something Good Can Work

This was not what she had signed up for.

She signed up to protect people important to her country and for the rush of adrenalin that came with fast-paced action. She did not, in any way, sign up for mountains of inconsequential paperwork.

She was an agent; not a bloody secretary! Surely her agency with all its illustrious clientele would be able to scratch together enough coppers to pay a real secretary to work here? Or even maybe a nice hi-tech machine that simply eradicated the need for paperwork all together?

But, no.

Instead, Naomi had to slave away behind a desk for hours upon hours just waiting for the moment Rob, her superior, would call her into his office and announce that her team had been given a mission. She had been waiting for that moment for weeks now, still nothing.

Groaning in frustration, Naomi broke her staring contest with the piles of paper and slumped forward, resting her forehead on her desk.

"_How's it going Campbell?" _

Naomi didn't even bother to raise her head from the desk, preferring instead to grunt her response at the man.

Leo chuckled, "_That bad, huh?" _

Now Naomi did raise her head, but only to glare at him.

She must have succeeded in her attempt to pour all her appreciation for his input into that glare, because he stopped grinning and raised his hands in surrender.

"_Okay, okay. Easy now! I'll just leave you too it then yeah? I'll be over there if you need me."_ He smiled in what Naomi assumed was meant to be a friendly way, but right now it just irritated her further.

Turning her icy gaze from his retreating figure, she spotted the polystyrene cup of coffee in front of her that definitely hadn't been there when she put her head on the table a minute ago. She grinned. Leo might be annoying as hell sometimes, but _boy_ did he know when she needed coffee!

She looked up, to see Leo smiling back at her from his desk on the other side of the busy office. "_Thank you."_ She mouthed, lifting up the cup. At this his smile grew wider, eyes twinkling, and he inclined his head.

Naomi had first met Leo Williams back in the academy nearly four years ago, and had spent the first few weeks of knowing him, trying to kill him. Or come as close as possible at least...

They had been paired against one another in a survival exercise in which the brief was "Whoever gets to the finish line first, wins. Use whatever methods you like to give yourself an advantage. The only rules are:1. no communication with anyone else and 2. All travel must be made on foot." They spent weeks running round the Peak District, trying to outsmart each other, leaving traps that would leave the other (hopefully severely) injured. In the end, Naomi limped over the finish line first, with Leo following about 45 minutes later nursing a broken jaw and symptoms of pneumonia. Neither of them had spoken to the other.

A few months later and they were paired against one another again, this time in Taekwondo, and through the weeks, whilst throwing and blocking blows again and again, a mutual respect began to emerge.

And now Leo was her closest friend in the entire world.

Naomi had let him in, not all the way, not to her deepest secrets, but far enough now that she didn't know what she'd do without him. You see, Leo could do something, so magical, something no one had been able to do for years... he made her smile.

And Leo? He _understood._ He could understand that Naomi didn't want him to stray past the walls she had put up; and he accepted that. He was happy to talk to her even though she always changed the subject when he asked more about her. He was content to hold her when she needed a shoulder to cry on, even though she never said why she was crying; because Leo understood. He understood that Naomi was waiting, waiting for the person who would set her heart and mind aflame and burn down Naomi's stone barriers with the passion of their love. It was just a matter of time.

* * *

_Please leave a review? :) They happify me :D _

_-Jelly_


End file.
